1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a method and an apparatus for peeling a donor film from a substrate, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for peeling a donor film and a support laminated on a substrate from the substrate during a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) process.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Color flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, generally include a color filter used for providing colors to pixels. One of the technologies for forming a color filter is a laser induced thermal imaging process, which is abbreviated as “LITI”.